Bloody Mind
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Der Alltag in der Abbey besteht aus Training und Folter. Als Vampir hat Boris unglaubliche Macht über seine Schüler, doch gibt es auch Rebellen unter den Jugendlichen. Kapi 12 ist das erste richtige Kapitel.
1. Die Legende

Titel: Bloody Mind

Teil: Prolog/?

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: ; steht im nächsten Teil

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Die Legende von den vier Drachen**

Der Himmel...

Die Zeit war noch jung damals.

Es gab keine Flüsse und keine Seen, nur das große Meer des Ostens.

Die Drachen spielten Fangen in der Luft

Die mutigsten von ihnen waren der große Drache Element: Wasser,

der gelbe Drache Element: Erde,

der schwarze Drache Element: Luft

und der perlfarbene Drache Element: Feuer.

Aber eines traurigen Tages erhob sich ein Gebet in die Höhe...

„_Mächtige Ahnen helft uns!_"...emporgetragen vom Duft des Weihrauchs.

Der gelbe Drache, der die Erde mehr liebte als alle anderen, stieg herab um nachzusehen!

„_Die armen Menschen_..."sprach er „_Die große Dürre vernichtet die Ernte_!"darauf meinte der große Drache „_Ihre Reserven sind fast erschöpft und das wird schon bald das Ende bedeuten_!"

Der gelbe Drache weinte und sprach „_Wie groß ihr Leid doch ist_!"

Der große Drache wusste rat und sagte „_Kommt flehen wir den mächtigen Jadekaiser um Gnade an_!"

Und so flog der große Drache mit seinen Gefährten zum blauen Palast, dem Domizil des Kaisers. Aber der Empfang war keineswegs herzlich. Der Jadekaiser sprach „_Wozu kommt ihr her und stört mich, anstatt in den Wolken Fangen zu spielen_?"

„_Die Leute leiden, Majestät! Wenn ihr nicht bald den Regen schickt, wird das ihr Ende sein_!"sprach der große Drache. „**Hm, ich werde darüber nachdenken! Geht jetzt! Und nutzt eure Zeit sinnvoller**!"So sprach der Kaiser.

Zehn Tage waren seit dem Versprechen des Kaisers vergangen. Und es waren zehn Tage ohne Wasser!

Die Frauen hatten nichts, womit sie die Kinder ernähren konnten! Die einen aßen Rinde, andere Wurzeln.

Die Drachen beschlossen, all den Menschen zu helfen! Und der große Drache hatte die richtige Idee! „_Das Meer! Dort gibt es soviel Wasser, wie wir nur wollen! Und mit diesem Wasser könnten wir diesen Menschen helfen! Wir brauchen es nur zu holen und in den Himmel zu bringen! Es wird sich in _

_Regen verwandeln und auf die Felder fallen_..."

Und so taten es die vier Drachen, Hunderte von Malen. Das verzweifelte Volk wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen!

Aber der Jadekaiser fand kein Gefallen an diesem Wunder und sein Zorn war groß.

„_Nehmt sie gefangen und bringt sie her! SOFORT_!"rief dieser wutentbrannt.

Die Drachen wurden in Ketten gelegt und in den Palast gebracht! Der Kaiser hatte eine furchtbare Strafe für sie!

„_Ihr habt meine Macht herausgefordert, und dafür werdet ihr büßen_!" sprach dieser und des Weiteren befahl er „_Hier ist der Befehl für den König der Gipfel... Nimm vier Gipfel und schließe die Drachen ein, sodass sie nie wider herauskommen_!"

„_Aber wir haben nur getan was richtig war_!"begehrte der große Drache ein letztes Mal auf.

Der Kaiser hatte kein Erbarmen mit den Drachen und sein Befehl wurde ausgeführt!

„_Euer Wille wurde erfüllt, Majestät_!"berichtete ein Diener. „_Das geschieht mit denen, die mich herausfordern! Jetzt können sie nichts Gutes mehr tun, das ich nicht gutheiße_!" sprach der Kaiser.

Aber die Nymphe Xin Ying1, die Herrin der Tapferkeit und Aufrichtigkeit, konnte das nicht einfach hinnehmen.

Ihre Worte waren sehr ernst! „_Nur deine Arroganz ist so groß wie deine Grausamkeit_!"

„_Und deine Schönheit ist wie immer unvergleichlich_!"erwiderte der Jadekaiser.

„_Dein grausames Urteil wird deine eigene Strafe sein_!"sprach sie zum Jadekaiser.

„_Was hast du vor? Du kannst nichts gegen mein Urteil ausrichten_!" antwortete dieser.

Die Nymphe konnte die ungerechte Verurteilung durch den Kaiser nicht rückgängig machen.

Aber sie wollte dass das Opfer der mutigen Drachen den Menschen für immer in Erinnerung blieb.

Die Macht der Nymphe flog über die Berge und verlieh ihnen ihre Magie und dafür sog sie den Geist der Drachen in sich auf! Und so erhob sich die Nymphe Xin Ying, die nun für immer mit den Drachen verbunden war frei über die Welt und die vier Drachen wurden zu vier Flüssen der schwarze Fluss, der gelbe Fluss, der große Fluss und der Perlfluss, die vier wichtigsten Flüsse Chinas von der Nymphe dagegen blieb als Andenken ein Kristallamulett das den Geist der vier Drachen in sich bewahrte und dazu ihren eigenen!

1 Xin Ying heißt übersetzt Herz aus Kristall

Die ersten fünf Teile sind anfangs etwas unverständlich. Im Verlauf der Story klären sie sich aber.


	2. My Tourniquet

Ivori: Danke für den Kommi. Boris kommt bald vor. Die Inhaltsangabe bezieht sich auf den sechsten Teil. Da beginnt die FF erst richtig. Die Legende wird später dann noch erklärt.

Titel: Bloody Mind

Teil: 1/

**My Tourniquet (Mein Pulsschlag)**

****

**I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
(So much more)**

**I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Ich versuchte meinen Schmerz zu töten,  
blutete aber nur mehr.   
(So viel mehr)  
Ich legte mich hin um zu sterben,  
zu strömen, blutrot, bedauernd enttäuscht  
Ich sterbe, Bete, Blute, Schreie_

_Bin ich so sehr verloren um sicher zu sein?  
Bin ich so sehr verloren?_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Mit langen, langsamen Schritten lief das Mädchen mit den Schulterlangen Haaren durch den Wald. Ihre Handgelenke waren dick bandagiert, doch sah man dunkle Flecken hindurchschimmern. Es war Blut und es quoll immer noch hervor, auch wenn die Verletzung schon einige Stunden alt war. Diesen Versuch hatte ihre Schwester verhindert, doch nun würde sie gehen.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**My god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_  
_**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Mein Gott, mein Puls  
Komm zurück zu mir mein Atem  
Mein Gott, mein Puls  
Komm zurück zu mir mein Atem_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Ihr Atem ging ruhig und tief. Ihre Haut war blass und unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Schatten. In ihren Ohren hörte sie ihr Blut rauschen. Der Totenvogel rief sein trauriges Lied, sein Klagen hallte unheimlich durch den Wald.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Erinnerst Du Dich an mich?  
Verloren vor langer Zeit  
Wirst Du auf der anderen Seite sein?  
Wirst du mir vergeben?  
Ich sterbe, Bete, Blute, Schreie_

_Bin ich so sehr verloren um sicher zu sein?  
Bin ich so sehr verloren?_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

In ihren Augen standen Tränen der Verzweiflung. Die blauen Opale wirkten leer und stumpf. Das weiß ihrer Augen war rot vom weinen. Auf ihren blassen Wangen waren noch die salzigen Tränenspuren zu erkennen.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**My god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Mein Gott, mein Puls  
Komm zurück zu mir mein Atem  
Mein Gott, mein Puls  
Komm zurück zu mir mein Atem_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Der eisige Wind schnitt ihr in ihre Haut und zog an ihren Haaren und Kleidern. Doch spürte sie ihn nicht. Die Kälte war nichts gegen die Kälte in ihrer Seele. Sie stand auf einer Klippe, unter ihr war nur die Dunkelheit.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet. My suicide_  
_**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Meine Wunden schreien nach dem Grab  
Meine Seele weint um Erlösung  
Werde ich ignoriert?  
Christ, Puls, mein Selbstmord..._

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Dann sprang sie in die Tiefe...

**(Lyrics by Evanesence®)**


	3. Umgeben vom Tod

**Umgeben vom Tod**

**Umgeben vom Tod, **

**Schmerzen im Herz, **

**allein das Dunkle lässt mich hier nun erblüh'n.**

**Das Blut ist mein Lohn, **

**das Schreien mein Genuss, **

**lass mich nicht allein **

**hier am Grabe nun alleine, **

**nun sterben, denn ich hab' Angst.  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Es war schon dunkel, als ER an das frische Grab trat. In seiner rechten Hand trug ER einen Strauß blutroter Rosen. _Ich...Liebe...dich...! _Wieder kamen IHM ihre letzten Worte, gesprochen mit dem letzten Atemzug, in den Sinn. ER hatte sie beobachtet, wie das Blut aus der großen Wunde floss und in dem harten Boden versickerte. Erst am nächsten Morgen war ihre Leiche von Spatziergängern entdeckt worden. ER hatte in den Schatten gewartet bis niemand mehr da war.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Vergeben ist mir wichtig, **

**denn ich habe gelernt, **

**denn ich habe gelitten und  
niemals Liebe erfahren. **

**Ich möchte nun das Licht sehen das mich ganz **

**und gar umgibt und nicht verletzt. **

**Lass mich, lass mich nicht alleine, **

**denn ich will nicht mehr nur **

**dort sein wo der Schatten herrscht, **

**denn ich möchte bei dir sein. **

**Für immer und ewig.**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

„Warum?" diese Frage konnte ER dem Mädchen das neben IHN getreten war nicht beantworten. Deshalb legte ER den Strauß einfach auf das obere Ende des Grabes und drehte sich um. Nachdem ER einige Schritte in Richtung Friedhofstor gemacht hatte, blieb ER nochmals stehen und sagte: „Vergiss sie und was ihr erfahren habt, die Gefahr ist zu groß!"

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Umgeben vom Tod, **

**Schmerzen im Herz, **

**allein das Dunkle lässt mich hier nun erblüh'n. **

**Das Blut ist mein Lohn, **

**das Schreien mein Genuss, **

**lass mich nicht allein **

**hier am Grabe nun alleine, **

**nun sterben, denn ich habe Angst.  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Ich...Liebe...dich...! _Immer wieder spukten IHM diese Worte im Kopf herum. ER wusste noch nicht einmal weshalb ER zum Friedhof gegangen war. ER fühlte nichts für das Mädchen, das wusste ER, oder glaubte ER zu wissen. Das einzige was IHN zur ihrem Grab geführt hatte, war ihre Furchtlosigkeit gewesen, redete ER sich ein. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie IHN gefürchtet, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie Angst um ihr Leben gehabt. Doch dieses hatte die nun selbst beendet und nur ER kannte den Grund: Sie hatte ihren Lebensmut verloren.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Lass mich das Licht sehen, **

**denn du bist das Licht. **

**Denn du bist das Licht!**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Das wispern des Windes hörte sich in dieser Nacht traurig an. Es erinnerte ihn daran wie SIE einmal leise gesungen hatte, es hatte sich ebenso traurig angehört.

(Made by DJ-Vuchel) 


	4. My Immortal

**My Immortal (Meine Unvergänglichkeit)**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Ich bin so müde vom Hier sein  
Unterdrückt von all meinen kindlichen Ängsten  
Und wenn Du gehen musst  
Wünsche ich, dass Du sofort gehst  
Weil man Deine Anwesenheit hier immer noch spürt  
Und sie lässt mich nicht allein_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Mit Tränen in den Augen begann das Mädchen mit den hellblonden Haaren vorsichtig mit der Glasscherbe ihre Arme aufzuschneiden. Langsam floss das dunkle dicke Blut aus ihrer Haut, zog sich in langen Bahnen über das helle Fleisch.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen  
Der Schmerz ist zu real  
Es ist zuviel, das die Zeit nicht heilen kann_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Die Musik im Hintergrund war laut und düster. Aus ihren Augen liefen die

Tränen nun ununterbrochen. Ihr Blick war verschleiert und in weite fernen gerichtet, unfokussiert und leer.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Wenn Du weinst, würde ich all Deine Tränen wegwischen  
Wenn Du schreien würdest, würde ich gegen all Deine Ängste kämpfen  
Und ich hielt Deine Hand durch all diese Jahre  
Und Du hast immer noch alles von mir  
_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen das ihre Freundin gestorben war. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen das SIE nie ein Wort gesagt hatte, das SIE nie um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Du fesselst mich  
Mit Deinem ganzen Licht  
Aber nun bin ich an das Leben gebunden, dass Du hinter Dir ließt  
Dein Gesicht spiegelt all meine schönsten Träume  
Deine Stimme lässt in mir jegliche Vernunft verschwinden_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

SIE hatte immer die besten Ideen gehabt. War immer so glücklich gewesen. Hatte niemals irgendeinen Anlass zur Sorge gegeben. Sie war doch IHRE Freundin gewesen! Wieso hatte sie nichts bemerkt? Warum hatte sie die Zeichen nicht gesehen?

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_  
Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen  
Der Schmerz ist zu real  
Es ist zuviel, das die Zeit nicht heilen kann_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Endlich war sie an ihren Handgelenken angekommen. Dann machte sie die letzten beiden Schnitte und sie taten gut, sie waren befreiend.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_  
Wenn Du weinst, würde ich all Deine Tränen weg wischen  
Wenn Du schreien würdest, würde ich gegen alle Deine Ängste kämpfen  
Und ich hielt Deine Hand durch all diese Jahre_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Ich versuche mir zu erklären weshalb du gegangen bist_

_Aber obwohl du immer noch bei mir bist_

_Bin ich die ganze Zeit allein_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

SIE war einfach gegangen, hatte sie alle im Stich gelassen.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Wenn Du weinst, würde ich all Deine Tränen wegwischen  
Wenn Du schreien würdest, würde ich gegen all Deine Ängste kämpfen  
Und ich hielt Deine Hand durch all diese Jahre  
Und Du hast immer noch alles von mir_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Schnell färbte sich das weiße Bettlacken rot und sie tat ihren letzten Atemzug. Dann kam die Dunkelheit und ihre Glieder wurden schwer...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihrem Bruder gefunden und wenige Tage später begraben.

**(Lyrics by Evanesence®)**


	5. Whisper

**Whisper (Flüstern)**

**catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Fange mich wenn ich falle  
Sag, dass du hier bist und das alles jetzt vorbei ist  
Ich spreche zu der Atmosphäre  
Keiner ist hier und ich falle in mich selbst  
Die Wahrheit macht mich verrückt   
Ich weiß, dass ich den schmerz stoppen kann, wenn ich es alles weg wünsche_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Laut donnerte der Zug an ihr vorbei. Der scharfe Fahrtwind riss ihre Haare und ihren Mantel zur Seite.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_  
Dreh dich nicht weg  
Ich gebe nicht meinem schmerz nach  
Versuch nicht mich zu verstecken  
Ich dachte die schreien deinen Namen   
Schließe nicht deine Augen  
Gott weiß, was hinter ihnen liegt  
Mache das licht nicht aus  
Schlafe nie, sterbe nie   
_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Sie hatte so gehofft das man sich geirrt hatte. Das SIE nicht tot war. Doch dann war sie an IHREM Grab gestanden.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that t****here's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_  
Ich bin aufgeregt durch das was ich sehe  
Aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass viel mehr kommen wird  
Still gestellt durch meine Angst   
Und bald werde ich blind durch die Tränen  
Ich kann den schmerz stoppen, wenn ich mir alles weg wünsche  
_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Mit Tränenverhangenen Augen blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war bald soweit.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Dreh dich nicht weg  
Ich gebe nicht meinem schmerz nach  
Versuch nicht mich zu verstecken  
Ich dachte die schreien deinen Namen   
Schließe nicht deine Augen  
Gott weiß, was hinter ihnen liegt  
Mache das licht nicht aus  
Schlafe nie, sterbe nie   
_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Schon konnte man das heranrauschen des nächsten Zuges hören.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear  
she beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

_Gefallene Engel auf meinen Füßen  
Flüsternde Stimmen in meinen Ohren  
Tod bevor meine Augen vor mit liegen, ich fürchte mich  
Sie winkt mir zu und ich sollte nachgeben  
Nach meinem Ende soll ich anfangen  
Ich verlasse alles, wofür ich gefallen bin um aufzustehen und das ende zu treffen_

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Wie drei Augen stachen die Scheinwerfer des Zuges durch den Nebel. In Gedanken zählte das Mädchen bis Zehn und sprang dann.

Noch in derselben Nacht wurde ihren Eltern die Nachricht ihres Todes überbracht.

**(Lyrics by Evanesence®)**


	6. Destroyed by you

**Destroyed by you (Zerstört von dir)**

Baby do you really know  
What you meant to me  
You were like a lighthouse  
That was shining just for me  
But then I found my heart  
Was taken in by you last night  
And my belief was breaking into  
Fragments deep inside

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Baby weist du wirklich**

**Was du mir bedeutest**

**Du bist wie ein Leuchtturm**

**Der nur für mich leuchtet **

**Aber dann verlor ich mein Herz**

**Es wurde von dir letzte Nacht genommen**

**Und mein Glaube zerbrach **

**Tief in mir in Stücke**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Mit einem Melancholischen Blick betrachtete das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen, die kleine Phiole in ihrer Hand. In dieser befand sich eine Kristallklare Flüssigkeit. Ein schnellwirkendes Gift.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

There's a light - light in my life  
To let me know - I will survive  
Tell me why - why was this light  
Killed by you - destroyed by you

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Da ist ein Licht – Licht in meinem Leben**

**Das mich wissen lässt – Ich will überleben**

**Erzähl mir warum – warum wurde dieses Licht**

**Getötet von dir – zerstört von dir**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Sie war die Letzte die noch lebte, bald aber würde sie mit ihren Freundinnen vereint sein.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Baby did you really mean  
What you did to me  
I was blinded by the light -  
So I just couldn't see  
That my love would lead  
Into the darkness of despair  
And in the moment of destruction  
You'd say- I don't care

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Baby hast du wirklich gemeint **

**Was du mir angetan hast**

**Ich war geblendet vom Licht**

**So konnte ich nicht richtig sehen**

**Das meine Liebe nur führen kann**

**In die Dunkelheit der Verzweiflung**

**Und im Moment der Zerstörung**

**Wirst du sagen – Ich bin mir nicht sicher**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Vorsichtig nahm sie nochmals den Brief zur Hand. Er war für ihre Eltern. Das Papier war feucht von ihren Tränen.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

There's a light - light in my life  
To let me know - I will survive  
Tell me why - why was this light  
Killed by you - destroyed by you

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Da ist ein Licht – Licht in meinem Leben**

**Das mich wissen lässt – Ich will überleben**

**Erzähl mir warum – warum wurde dieses Licht**

**Getötet von dir – zerstört von dir**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Baby do you really know  
What you meant to me  
You were like a lighthouse  
That was shining just for me

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Baby weist du wirklich**

**Was du mir bedeutest**

**Du bist wie ein Leuchtturm**

**Der nur für mich leuchtet **

00OO0000OO0000OO00

SIE war die Erste gewesen und die Anderen waren IHR gefolgt.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Light - light in my life  
To let me know - I will survive  
Tell me why - why was this light  
Killed by you - destroyed by you

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Licht – Licht in meinem Leben**

**Das mich wissen lässt – Ich will überleben**

**Erzähl mir warum – warum wurde dieses Licht**

**Getötet von dir – zerstört von dir**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Light in my life

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Licht in meinem Leben**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Ganz vorsichtig, damit nichts verschüttet wurde, öffnete sie die kleine Flasche.

00OO0000OO0000OO00

There's a light - light in my life  
To let me know - I will survive  
Tell me why - why was this light  
Killed by you - destroyed by you

00OO0000OO0000OO00

**Da ist ein Licht – Licht in meinem Leben**

**Das mich wissen lässt – Ich will überleben**

**Erzähl mir warum – warum wurde dieses Licht**

**Getötet von dir – zerstört von dir**

00OO0000OO0000OO00

Leise eine Melodie vor sich hinsummend, trat die Grünäugige an das geöffnete Fenster. Es war Winter und eine klirrende Kälte kam herein. Aber das war egal. Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der neben ihr Stand und setzte die Flasche an. Mit einem Schluck war sie leer und mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Augen. Das Gift wirkte sehr schnell, es war Gift des Pfeilgiftfrosches. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen erschienen die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen. Sie warteten schon, aber eine fehlte...

Als ihre Mutter sie am nächsten Morgen wecken wollte fand sie Sie Tod vor.

00OO0000OO0000OO00


	7. Child of the Storm

**Child of the Storm **

Es war dunkel um sie geworden. Das letzte woran SIE sich erinnerte war SEIN Gesicht gewesen. Dann schlug sie ihre Augen auf. SIE befand sich an einem Ort, der unmöglich auf der Erde sein konnte. Überall waren weiße Nebelschwaden, die alles zu verschlucken schienen.

„**_Mein Kind, habe keine Angst!"_** wisperte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. „Wer bist du _und wer bin ich?"_den letzten Teil hatte sie nur geflüstert. **_„Ich bin Ashantra, du kennst mich! Doch du musst selbst herausfinden wer du bist, hier existieren keine Namen, sie sind ohne Bedeutung!"_** „Ja ich kenne dich. Und du kennst IHN!"

„_Keiner hat geweint..."_

„_**Doch..." **_

„_Wer..." _

„_**Sie..." **_

„_Meine Freunde..."_

„_**Ja..." **_

„_Was wird mit mir passieren..."_

„_**Weder Himmel noch Hölle sind ein Platz für dich. Wir werden dich zurück schicken..."**_

„_Warum..." _

„_**Du hast noch etwas zu tun..."**_

„_Ich will nicht..."_

„_**Du musst..."**_

„_Aber ich kann nicht mehr..."_

„_**Dein Weg ist aber nicht der des Todes..."**_

„_Welcher denn..."_

„_**Du bist eines der Kinder des Sturms..."**_

„_Ein Kind des Sturms..."_

„_**Doch hast du nur wenig Zeit. Du musst IHN dazu bringen dich zu erkennen, bis zu deinem 18. Geburtstag. Sonst musst du Nosferatu dienen, für immer..."** _

„_Warum..." _

„_**Du kannst nicht als Mensch zurück..."**_

„_Als was dann..."_

„_**Du wirst zum Teil so werden wie ER. Tod und doch lebendig..."**_

„_Wie soll ich das den schaffen..."_

„_**Du wirst es schon schaffen, doch nun musst du gehen..."**_

Kaum hatte der Engel diese Worte ausgesprochen, erstrahlte alles um das Mädchen in strahlendem weiß. SIE fühlte sich schwerelos, nur um dann aufeinmal auf einen Steinharten Untergrund zu fallen.

„Hallo!" die Stimme schreckte SIE auf. Direkt vor ihr stand eine Frau mit scharlachroten Haaren. „Wer sind sie?"kam es unsicher von der am Boden liegenden. Diese bemerkte jetzt das SIE auf einem Grab lag, ihrem eigenen Grab wohlgemerkt. „Ich bin Sakura und du besitzt keinen Namen mehr, darum werde ich dich Lavender nennen. Ja Lavender Copper."


	8. Daughter of the Flame

**Daughter of the Flames **

Alles war weiß und undurchsichtig. Sie schwebte im Nichts, fühlte nichts, dachte nichts. **_„Warum bist du hier? Deine Zeit war noch nicht zu ende!"_** wisperte eine melodische Stimme, die aus dem Nebel kam. _„Ich konnte nicht mehr, SIE ist tot!" _flüsterte das Mädchen und weinte dabei. **_„Aber du hattest noch viele Jahre vor di..." _**plötzlich stockte die weibliche Stimme. **_„Du bist die Tochter der Flammen. Du folgst dem Sturm! Du musst zurück und ihr zur Seite stehen!"_** keuchte die Stimme. _„Wieso zur Seite stehen? Sie ist tot, tot, TOT und sie kommt nicht mehr wieder!" _weinte das Mädchen. **_„Wir haben sie zurück geschickt und ihr eine Aufgabe gegeben, aber sie wird es nicht alleine schaffen!"_** aufeinmal schien es das Wesen sehr eilig zu haben, die Stimme überschlug sich fast. _„Wie soll ich sie denn finden?"**„Das Schicksal wird dich zu ihr führen..."**_ dann verlor sich die Stimme wieder im Nichts. Das Mädchen fühlte sich nach oben gehoben und plötzlich fallen gelassen.

Hart schlug sie auf dem feuchten Gras auf. „Hallo, ich bin Saki deine Wächterin und du bist Garnet Brass..."


	9. Soul of the Sea

**Soul of the Sea **

Sie hatte erwartet das der Aufprall des Zuges schmerzhaft werden. Doch es ging einfach zu schnell.

„**_Du bist zu früh hier, Seele des Meeres. Das Kind des Sturmes braucht dich!"_** bevor das Mädchen auch nur antworten konnte, erfasste sie auch schon ein Wirbel. Dieser brachte sie wieder zurück.

Schwer prallte sie auf den harten Boden. „Hallo meine kleine, ich bin Himitsu und dein Name wird Ivory Midnight sein!"


	10. Body of the Earth

**Body of the Earth**

Das Gift hatte schnell und schmerzlos gewirkt. Doch nun war sie an einem Ort der ihr seltsam vorkam. Keine Formen oder Farben.

„**_Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du musst zurück!"_** rief eine Stimme. „Nein, bitte niiiiiiiiiiccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt!"brüllte das Mädchen, doch war sie längst auf dem Weg zurück.

Unangenehm Hart kam sie auf einem Stein auf, doch sie war nicht allein. „Ich bin Himitsu und du sollst den Namen Ebony Silverstone haben!"


	11. Heart of Crystal

**Heart of Crystal **

Mit sorgenvollen Augen hatte die schwarzhaarige Chinesin verfolgt, was geschehen war. Die Mädchen waren zwar zurück, aber sie hatten jeden Rückhalt verloren. Deshalb beschloss die Nymphe den blauen Palast zu verlassen, um die Mädchen zu beschützen.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen veränderte sich ihre Kleidung und ihre Frisur. Aus Xin Ying wurde Crystal Heart.


	12. First Time

**First Time**

_**Dick und Schräg gedruckt sind die Gedanken von Lavender**_

0000000000000000000000000000

„_Keiner hat geweint..."_

„**Doch..." **

„_Wer..." _

„**Sie..." **

„_Meine Freunde..."_

„**Ja..." **

„_Was wird mit mir passieren..."_

„**Weder Himmel noch Hölle sind ein Platz für dich. Wir werden dich zurück schicken..."**

„_Warum..." _

„**Du hast noch etwas zu tun..."**

„_Ich will nicht..."_

„**Du musst..."**

„_Aber ich kann nicht mehr..."_

„**Dein Weg ist aber nicht der des Todes..."**

„_Welcher denn..."_

„**Du bist eines der Kinder des Sturms..."**

„_Ein Kind des Sturms..."_

„**Doch hast du nur wenig Zeit. Du musst IHN dazu bringen dich zu erkennen, bis zu deinem 18. Geburtstag. Sonst musst du Nosferatu dienen, für immer..."**_ „Warum..."_

„**Du kannst nicht als Mensch zurück..."**

„_Als was dann..."_

„**Du wirst zum Teil so werden wie ER. Tod und doch lebendig..."**

„_Wie soll ich das den schaffen..."_

„**Du wirst es schon schaffen, doch nun musst du gehen..."**

0000000000000000000000000000

Die Kinder brachen fast zusammen nachdem sie das Beybladetraining beendet hatten. Nur sechs von ihnen waren noch einigermaßen ansprechbar. Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Kai und Lavender.

Lavender Copper war eines der wenigen Mädchen in der Abbey. Sie hatte eine jungenhafte Statur, ganz kurze schwarzlila Haare, einen kurzen dünnen Flechtezopf, blasse, fast totenbleiche Haut, dunkle für ihr Gesicht viel zu große Augen und extrem lange Arme und Beine, was bei ihrer Körpergröße von 1.60m ziemlich komisch aussah.

Wegen ihres Aussehens wurde sie meist für einen Jungen gehalten und das machte ihr oft zu schaffen. Lavender war Boris meist ein Dorn im Auge, sie lies sich nicht einfach kontrollieren, sie war eine chronischer Befehlsverweigerer.

Dana, Lavenders Zimmergenossin, war da ganz anders, sie fand es toll Boris zu diensten zu sein. Der Chef der Abbey musste nur pfeifen und schon sprang die junge blonde Frau. Gegen den Chef der Abbey hatte Lavender ziemlich viel. Er war ein Vampir und sehr gefährlich. Er nutze seine Position außerdem schamlos aus.

Ihre dunklen Augen blitzen, als Boris die Trainingshalle betrat. Der große Russe kam direkt auf, die nahe bei Lavender stehende, Dana zu. Diese freute sich schon richtig, dass Boris sie wieder mal in seinem Bett haben wollte. Eigentlich konnte sich das die jüngere nicht erklären. Boris schlief doch mit fast allen Mädchen in der Abbey, außer mit Lavender. Sie war ihm nicht attraktiv genug, aber darauf konnte sie sowieso verzichten.

Schnell ging sie in Richtung Duschen, sie wollte nicht unbedingt daneben stehen wenn der Ältere Dana betatschte. Sie mussten sich immer in der Halle Duschen, nach dem Training, sie hatten aber alle auch Duschmöglichkeiten in ihren Zimmern. Kurz darauf stand sie mit sechs, der insgesamt acht, Mädchen unter dem heißen Wasser. Erst jetzt konnte man das auffälligste Merkmal an ihr erkennen: Auf ihrem Rücken war ein Chinesischer Drache der sich um ein keltisches Kreuz schlang und sechs Federn, auf jeder Seite drei, tätowiert.

Plötzlich war eine starke Unruhe zu spüren, daraufhin öffnete Lavender ihre, entspannt, geschlossenen Augen und entdeckte durch den Wasserdampf die Silhouette von Boris. Genervt aufstöhnend schaltete die dunkelhaarige das Wasser ab und griff nach ihrem Handtuch, dieses schlang sie sich schnell mit einer geschickten Handbewegung um den Körper. So war die Tätowierung fast vollständig verdeckt und Lavender verließ den Raum in Richtung der Umkleiden. Dort angekommen warf sie sich schnell in ihre Klamotten und ging in das Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Dana teilte, sicher wissend dass die Blonde in dieser Nacht nicht mehr kommen würde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai beobachtete Lavender nachdem sie das Training beendet hatten. Sie hatte sich, seitdem sie vor einem Jahr in die Abtei gebracht wurde, nicht geändert.

„_Lasst mich los, ihr Schweine!"brüllte ein Junge, so glaubte es zumindest Kai. „Das ist sie also!?"sagte aufeinmal Boris neben ihm. Also war die Person ein Mädchen, was Kai bei dem Aussehen nicht gedacht hätte. Der Russe hatte aber noch nie gesehen dass man ein Mädchen mit fünf bis sechs Männern festhalten musste. Doch trotzdem schaffte es die kleine einfach, mehrere der Männer durch die Gegend zu werfen. Keiner konnte sie wirklich festhalten. _

_Dann rief Boris: „Schluss jetzt!"doch das Mädchen reagierte nicht. Das machte Boris rasend, denn sonst taten alle was er sagte. Er war ein Vampir, einer der mächtigsten in Russland, jeder tat was er sagte. _

_Ihrer Kehle entkam ein Knurren, das dem eines Wolfes sehr ähnelte und ihre Augen erwiderten Boris Blick eisern. In diesen schwarzen Tiefen war ein unglaublicher Wiederstand zu erkennen. Dann wurde sie von einem der Männer niedergeschlagen._

Damals hatte er sie als ziemlich dumm abgestempelt, wer wiedersetze sich schon Boris. Doch nun war er sich sicher dass die kleine einiges konnte, nicht nur Beybladen. Normalerweise schaffte es kein Mensch sich der Anziehungskraft eines Vampirs zu entziehen, aber irgendwie konnte Boris keinen Einfluss auf das Mädchen nehmen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wie sie es sich am Abend zuvor gedacht hatte, war Dana erst in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgetaucht. Besser gesagt es war schon wieder Zeit zum aufstehen und das tat Lavender auch. Wie immer war die dunkelhaarige wie gerädert, denn jede Nacht träumte sie von früher.

Aufeinmahl piepste etwas an ihrem Handgelenk. Es war ein seltsam leuchtendes Armband das aussah wie ein altertümliche Uhr, auf der sich mehrere Planeten bewegten. **_Ohoh die Zeit wird knapp _**dachte die dunkelhaarige leicht panisch, nur sie konnte lesen was das alles bedeutete. Sie hatte nur noch drei Wochen Zeit um IHN dazu zu bringen sie zu erkennen. Mit diesen Gedanken lief die Jugendliche ins Erdgeschoss, zum Speisesaal.

„LAVENDER!" **_hat der nichts anderes zu tun, der blöde Choleriker _**schoss es dem Mädchen genervt durch den Kopf. Sie hatte gerade erst die Eingangshalle betreten und schon wieder Ärger am Hals. Der Russe suchte sowieso immer ne Möglichkeit um sie zu bestrafen.

„Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"murmelte die kleinere genervt und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der, der Schrei erklungen war. Mit einem ultra gelangweilten Blick, erwartete sie die Rüge ihres Chefs. „Du hast gestern dein Training frühzeitig abgebrochen. Das wirst du heute gefälligst nachholen!"knurrte der große Russe ungehalten.

„Anscheinend verwechseln sie mich, Gospodin! Ich habe mein Training vollständig absolviert!"kam es vorlaut von der kleineren, klatsch und schon hatte die dunkelhaarige eine gewischt. Durch den kräftigen Schlag verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und viel schwer auf den harten Boden der Eingangshalle.

Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht blieb sie einen Augenblick sitzen, während Boris in Richtung Speisesaal ging.

„Alles klar?"flüsterte aufeinmal ein Junge hinter ihr. Es war Ian, der sich immer wieder nervös umsah, da er eigentlich nicht mit ihr reden durfte. Befehl von Tala.

„Schon in Ordnung!"murmelte Lavender und bereitete sich gedanklich schon mal auf mindestens drei Stunden Zusatztraining vor.

Mit einem, wie immer, übelgelaunten Blick saß Lavender wenig später, mit den anderen Mädchen an einem Tisch und aß ihr Frühstück. Deshalb wagte es auch keiner sie, um diese Uhrzeit, anzusprechen.

Immer noch schlecht gelaunt, hatte sich die Engländerin Minuten später auch schon mit dem Training befasst.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unheimlich laut schrillte die Trillerpfeife durch die klare und kalte Luft des russischen Winters. Boris hatte heute extrem schlechte Laune und zeigte das seinen Schülern auch. Die Jugendlichen mussten schon seit einer Stunde rennen und die meisten konnten einfach nicht mehr weiter. Außer natürlich die DemolitionBoys und Lavender. Die Dunkelhaarige würde nie vor Boris Augen zeigen dass sie erschöpft war, nicht nachdem was ihr seine Männer angetan hatten...

„_Lauf schneller, Lav!"rief eine Frau mit kirschroten Haaren. Diese lief kurz hinter Lavender her und keuchte schon sehr laut. Man sah ihr an das sie schon total K.O. war. Hinter ihnen konnte man nur sich bewegende Schatten wahrnehmen. Es waren Vampire und sie waren hinter Lavender her, das wusste natürlich nur Sakura._

_Dann schrie die Erwachsene aufeinmal auf. Einer der Vampire hatte Sakura erwischt und zu Boden geworfen. Lavender warf sich daraufhin herum und versuchte den Angreifer von ihrem Sensei runter zu bekommen. Doch plötzlich waren die Angreifer überall und sie schafften es mit großer Anstrengung das Mädchen in die Knie zu zwingen, dabei viel ihr Blade aus der Tasche und zu Boden, um dort zu zerbrechen. Aus dem zertrümmerten Kreisel schossen vier Lichtblitze auf Lavender zu und schienen in ihr zu verschwinden._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, als Voltaire Hiwatari und ein Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, in die Abbey kamen. Gemeinsam mit Boris gingen sie in die Trainingshalle, in der die Jugendlichen nun Bladeten.

Die Jugendliche mit den schwarzlila Haaren bladete gerade gegen Bryan. Sie waren die perfekten Gegner, denn beide bladeten extrem aggressiv und verletzten sich dabei gegenseitig. Während aber Bryan jedes Mal das Gesicht verzog, wenn seine Haut von einem weiteren Windstoß zerschnitten wurde. Zeigte Lavenders Gesicht nicht die geringste Regung, es wirkte wie eingefroren, genau wie die schwarzen Augen der Jugendlichen.

Als Boris und seine Begleiter den Raum betraten, hatten sie sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit, bis auf die der beiden bladenten.

**_Hei Long, Whirlwind, mach ihn alle_** diese Gedanken waren direkt an Lavenders schwarzen Drachen, ihr BitBeast, gerichtet. Kaum das diese das riesige Wesen erreicht hatten, entließ es ein unbändiges Brüllen aus seiner Kehle und dann entstand ein starker Sturm, ein Sturm der Falborg ganz schön zu schaffen machte. So kam es das Bryan, nachdem Falborg K.O. gegangen war, gegen die Wand hinter sich gestoßen wurde, daran herunterrutschte und liegen blieb.

Erst jetzt zeigte die Engländerin eine Regung, sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise auf. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit Nosferatus, das war der Name des Schwarzhaarigen.

Der ging auch direkt auf sie zu und krallte seine Hände in ihre Schultern, darauf reagierte die kleinere aber nicht, _„Du hasst nicht mehr viel Zeit, kleines!"_nicht einmal als der Mann ihr diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

„_Lass mich!"_kam nun doch die Reaktion leise gefaucht zurück. Dann schüttelte sie die klauenartigen Hände des Schwarzhaarigen ab. Bevor der Mann weiterreden konnte, rannte die Jugendliche aus der Halle in Richtung des Fitnessraums, um das von Boris verlangte Training zu absolvieren.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Auch an diesem Abend tauchte Dana nicht im Zimmer auf, dass machte Lavender aber rein gar nichts aus. Die Blonde war ihr eigentlich so ziemlich egal. Deshalb warf sie sich einfach aufs Bett und hing ihren trüben Gedanken nach dabei setzte sie sich ihre Kopfhörer auf und hörte Musik.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

First time, first love,  
oh what feeling is this.  
Electricity flows  
with the very first kiss.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Erstes Mal, erste Liebe, **_

_**oh, was das für ein Gefühl ist das.  
Elektrizität fließt **_

**_mit dem aller ersten Kuss._**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Like a break in the clouds  
and the first ray of sun.  
I can feel it inside  
something new has begun.  
And it's taking control  
of my body and mind.  
It begins when I heard I love you.  
For the very first time,  
for the very first time.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**_Wie ein Bruch in der Wolkenmauer _**

_**und der erste Sonnenstrahl.  
Ich kann es innerlich spüren,**_

_**etwas Neues hat begonnen.  
Und es kontrolliert **_

**_meinen Körper und meine Gedanken.  
Es begann als ich hörte "Ich liebe Dich."  
Das aller erste Mal.  
Das aller erste Mal._**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

this life, this love,  
oh what sweetness I feel  
So mysterious yet,  
so incredible real.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
**Dieses Leben, diese Liebe  
Oh, welche "Süße", die ich spüre  
Jetzt so mysteriös, **_

_**später so unglaublich real.  
**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It's an uncharted sea,  
it's an unopened door.  
But ya got to reach  
out and ya got a explore.  
Till the moment arrives,  
there he is and you know you're in love.  
For the very first time,  
for the very first time

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Es ist ein unerforschtes Meer.  
Es ist eine geschlossene Tür.  
Aber Du bist dabei es zu erreichen **_

_**und Du kannst es erforschen.  
Bis der Moment erreicht ist, **_

**_wo ER ist und Du weißt, Du bist verliebt.  
Das aller erste Mal.  
Das aller erste Mal._  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°

And baby when I met you.  
Every feeling I had was new.  
I don't think there are words  
to describe the sensation, oh no, no, no  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Und, Baby, als ich Dich traf.  
Alles was ich fühlte, war neu.  
Ich glaube, es gibt keine Worte, _**

_**um diese Empfindung zu beschreiben, **_

_**oh nein, nein, nein.**_

**_  
_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It's an uncharted sea,  
it's an unopened door.  
But ya got to reach out  
and ya got a explore,  
And when something happens,  
that words can't define.  
Only then do you know you're in love,  
for the very first time,  
for the very first time.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Es ist ein unerforschtes Meer.  
Es ist eine geschlossene Tür.  
Aber Du bist dabei, es zu erreichen, **_

_**und Du kannst es erforschen.  
Und wenn etwas passiert, **_

_**das man mit Worten nicht definieren kann, **_

**_nur dann weißt Du, dass Du verliebt bist.  
Das aller erste Mal.  
Das aller erste Mal.  
_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°

For the very first time

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Das wirklich aller erste Mal._**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**(By Robin Beck®)**

„_Ja, das aller erste Mal. Es ist wunderschön das erste Mal verliebt zu sein."_ Flüsterte die Engländerin in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, dabei liefen ihr zwei stumme Tränen aus den Augen.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sich die Tür öffnete. Herein kam eine kleine Gestalt. Es war Ian. Der Russe schien sehr aufgeregt und schmiss Lavender einfach aus dem Bett.

„Was willst du Zwerg?"knurrte die Dunkelhaarige übelgelaunt, während sie sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil rieb. „Schnell, Bryan hat's schon wieder getan!"heulte der kleine schon fast.

Das hob die Stimmung von Lavender nicht unbedingt. Tala hatte zwar jedem aus seinem Team verboten mit ihr zu reden, aber die interessierte das nicht.

Der Grund für Ians nächtlichen Besuch war, dass Bryan leider die Angewohnheit hatte sich des Öfteren, besonders nachts, die Arme aufzuschlitzen. Er und Ian lagen im selben Zimmer, deshalb konnte Ian auch unbemerkt zu Lavender. Diese griff sich schnell einen silbernen Koffer und folgte dem kleineren.

Im Zimmer der beiden angekommen führte Ian sie schnell in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Dort saß Bryan in einer Ecke und hatte immer noch das Messer in der Hand. Ohne etwas zu sagen entwendete die Dunkelhaarige, dem Jungen die Klinge und warf diese dann dem in der Tür wartenden zu. Auf das reagierte Bryan überhaupt nicht.

Er schien nichts mehr um sich herum war zu nehmen und starrte nur ins Leere. Schweigend begann die Dunkelhaarige die langen Schnitte zu verarzten. Sie musste sich immer ziemlich anstrengen um nicht zu weinen, auch wenn sie beim Training immer mit Bryan konkurrierte, so war er ihr dennoch sehr wichtig.

Nachdem sie endlich fertig war brachte Lavender, mithilfe von Ian, den Hellhaarigen zu seinem Bett. Auch dieses Mal reagierte er nicht. Stumm deckte Lavender ihn zu, küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Lavender schlechter als sonst. Sie war in großer Sorge um Bryan, Lavender mochte den Jungen Mann, der dieselbe Haarfarbe hatte wie die Pflanze die ihr ihren Namen gab, sehr gerne. Denn er war meist das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Er konnte seine Gefühle perfekt verstecken. Etwas das sie auch lernen musste.

Sie hatte von Ian auch den Grund für diese Anfälle erfahren: Bryan hatte mit ansehen müssen wie seine Familie ermordet wurde, nur er und seine kleine Schwester hatten das Gemetzel überlebt. Doch war die kleine damals irgendwo anders hingebracht worden. Seitdem hatte Bryan des Öfteren den Drang sich einfach so mal die Arme aufzuschneiden. Sie versuchte immer gemeinsam mit Ian, Bryan davon abzuhalten sich selbst zu verletzten. Doch schafften sie es einfach nicht, deshalb hatte Lavender sich geschworen Bryans Schwester zu finden, um jeden Preis.

Tbc

Kai ist 13 Jahre alt

Tala ist 14 ½ Jahre alt

Bryan ist 14 Jahre alt

Ian ist 9 ½ Jahre alt

Spencer ist 13 Jahre als

Lavender ist 17 ½ Jahre alt


	13. Cry Wolf

**Cry Wolf (weine Wof)**

Warnung: rape

0000000000000000000000000000

You couldn't wait for answers  
You just had to try those wings  
And all your happy-ever-afters  
They didn't mean a thing  
So I'm not gonna try at all  
To keep you from the flame  
Just remember not to call my name

When you cry wolf  
Once too often  
You cry wolf  
No, I won't come knockin'  
You cry wolfI won't hear you anymore  
If you start to stumble  
If you start to crack  
If you're feeling humble  
Don't look back

When you cry wolf  
Once too often  
You cry wolf  
No, I won't come knockin'  
You cry wolf

I won't hear you anymore  
You can try but you can't get me  
Into the fire  
'Cause I'm all out of sympathy  
And, baby, I can't walk this wire  
Find yourself somebody new  
To catch you when you fall  
'Cause I got just one thing to say to you  
And, baby, that's allWhen you cry wolf  
Once too often  
You cry wolf  
No, I won't come knockin'  
You cry wolf  
I won't hear you  
You cry wolf   
Well, once too often  
You cry wolf  
No, I won't come knockin'  
You cry wolf  
I won't see you  
So you cry wolf   
Once too often  
Cry wolf  
On no, I won't come knockin'  
If you cry wolf  
I won't see you  
'Cause you cried wolf

**(Laura Branigan®)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seit Bryans nächtlicher Aktion waren nun fast zwei ein halb Wochen vergangen und Lavender wurde langsam extrem nervös. Seit ein paar Tagen war sie das einzige Mädchen in der Abbey, Dana und die Anderen waren an einen anderen Ort gebracht worden, da sie nun 18 waren.

Seitdem war Boris extrem verspannt und schnell am ausrasten. Das war auch der Grund dafür das Lavender seit zwei Tage mit einem Veilchen, am rechten Auge und Würgemahlen am Hals herumlief.

Der zwei Meter große Russe hatte die Dunkelhaarige gepackt, am Hals natürlich, und gegen die Wand gedonnert. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er ihr dann auch noch ins Gesicht geschlagen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Am Abend lag Lavender allein in ihrem Zimmer, bald hätte sie es nicht mehr so ruhig. In zwei Tagen würden neue Schüler und Schülerinnen eintreffen.

Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen erkannte Lavender den Eindringling. Es war Boris, der nun mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zukam. Die Dunkelhaarige wusste dass es Boris gewöhnt war jede Nacht eine 'Gespielin' zu haben. Da aber momentan keine allzu große Auswahl vorhanden war, war der Russe sexuell nicht wirklich ausgelastet und das sah man deutlich in seinen Augen. In ihnen schien die Ungeduld zu brennen.

Panisch sprang Lavender nun vom Bett und wollte an dem Mann vorbeirennen. Der Dunkelhaarige aber bekam sie noch zu fassen. Schneller als es ihr lieb war landete die kleinere wieder auf dem Bett und Boris lag über ihr. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Hände über dem Kopf fest, die andere lag an ihrer Hüfte. Seine Beine erledigten den Rest und machten die Jüngere vollkommen wehrlos.

Lavender wand sich unter seinem Griff, doch er presste nur seine kühlen Lippen auf Ihre. Dann spaltete er ihre Lippen und erforschte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge.

Das junge Mädchen hatte Tränen in den Augen stehen, als Boris sich wieder von ihr löste

„Verdammt mach gefälligst mit, sonst bin ich bald nicht mehr so nett wie jetzt!"drohte er und fuhr mit einer Hand in ihre Hose.

Dann stieß er hart mit zwei Fingern in sie. Lavender schluchzte auf, doch das turnte den Vampir nur noch mehr an und er vergrub einen dritten Finger in ihrer Mitte „Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?"Grinste er und bewegte seine Finger, diesmal ganz langsam, in ihr.

Er wusste nicht warum, doch er wollte diesen Schmerz in ihre Augen nicht sehen. Etwas in ihrem Blick erinnerte ihn an SIE.

Er zog seine Finger aus ihr und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Dann küsste er sie, ganz zärtlich, und obwohl sie wieder keinerlei Erwiderung entgegenbrachte war es ihm egal.

Er wollte ihr nicht mehr wehtun. Doch er wollte jetzt auch nicht aufstehen und gehen. Das konnte er nicht, jetzt war es zu spät. Denn er wollte sie, doch er wollte auch, dass sie keinen Schmerz dabei empfand.

Wieder küsste er Lavender, die mit Tränen in den Augen unter ihm lag. Unfähig die Arme oder die Beine zu bewegen. „Psst... tut mir leid."sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme „Dann hören sie auf." wimmerte die dunkelhaarige leise. „Das kann ich nicht mehr, kleines."Mit einer Hand glitt Boris unter ihr Shirt an ihrem Körper entlang. Die weiche Haut, der leicht muskulöse Bauch und der glatte Venushügel. Alles stand ihm offen, jetzt könnte er alles mit ihr machen, sie war in seiner Gewalt.

Wieder glitt er zwischen ihre Schenkel, massierte die Innenseite ihrer Beine und spaltete ganz vorsichtig ihre Schamlippen. Und auch diese wurden wieder zärtlich geknetet. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Furcht, Panik und Schmerz spiegelten sich in ihren schwarzen Augen. Er drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihren Kitzler. Obwohl Lavender nun wirklich nicht erregt war, durchzuckte sie ein leichter Stromschlag, als er dies tat. Er kreiste über ihren Lustpunkt, dann drückte er ihn, knetete ihn, rieb an ihm und zog leicht daran. Lavender rannen Tränen über das Gesicht, welche Boris von diesem wischte „Psst..."wiederholte er sich und begann sein Spiel mit dem Lustzentrum der jüngeren von neuem, nur langsamer. Und er merkte, wie sie sich etwas beruhigte.

Und ihr Körper begann sie feucht werden zu lassen. Ungewollt grinste er das Mädchen an.

Lavender gab nach. Ihre innere Barriere war gebrochen, zumindest hatte sie einen Knacks. Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Sie wollte nur noch, dass es vorbeiging. Es sollte Enden. Und dann wollte sie nur noch verschwinden.

„Na komm schon, kleines. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!"murmelte Boris, während er sie weiterhin stimulierte. Der Vampir entledigte sich seiner Hose ohne den Griff um ihre Handgelenke zu lockern, auch wenn er wusste dass die kleinere auch ohne die Handfesseln noch fest genug ans Bett gefesselt war, da er ja auf ihr saß.

Sein Glied war hart und wartete nur noch darauf in der glatten Scheide des Mädchens zu versinken und sich dort zu entladen.

Doch er wusste, dass es noch zu früh dazu war und deswegen zögerte er es weiter heraus.

Dann, als der Saft bereits aus der Klitoris des jungen Mädchens floss, schob er seinen steifen Penis vorsichtig in sie. Er wunderte sich etwas über sich selbst, denn sonst wären harte Stöße jetzt eher seine Art gewesen.

Als sich sein kühler Schwanz langsam in ihr zu bewegen begann war es um ihn geschehen, er war verloren im weiten Ozean der Lust.

Ja, er fühlte sich sogar lebendig, obwohl er schon fast 200 Jahre tot war.

Dann kam er mit einem Schwall von Ekstase in ihr, und obwohl er es nicht wollte, fuhr er hinab und vergrub seine Zähne in ihrem Hals. Lavender schossen die Tränen nun noch mehr in die Augen.

Sie dachte seine Finger und sein gewaltsames Eindringen hätten ihr Schmerzen bereitet, doch dies übertraf alles. Boris saugte und saugte. Ihr Blut schmeckte so jung und lebendig. Es war warm und voll von Adrenalin, doch etwas war seltsam. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihr.

Nun wusste Lavender wie sich Sakura vor ihrem Tod gefühlt hatte. Sakura war ihr Lehrerin gewesen, sie hatte ihr beigebracht Vampire zu hassen und nicht zu fürchten.

Nachdem der Ältere sich erhoben hatte, rollte sich die Dunkelhaarige zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und vergessen, vergessen was er ihr angetan hatte.

Ihr Unterleib sendete ununterbrochen Schmerzsignale an ihren Kopf. Als sie die Tür ins Schlossfallen hörte zog sich Lavender müde die Bettdecke über den Kopf. **_WARUM! _** Diese Frage hallte laut in ihrem Kopf wieder. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre erste Zeit in der Abbey, als sie IHN wieder gesehen hatte.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Lavender wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo sie sich befand. Als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte, erkannte sie dass sie sich in einer Zelle befand. Der Boden war aus rauem grauem Beton, die Wände aus Metall, wahrscheinlich Stahl, es gab nur ein vergittertes schmales Fenster und die Tür._

_Durch das Fenster konnte sie Schreie und Stimmen hören. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erhob sich das Mädchen und zog sich an der Wand nach oben. _

_In der Nebenzelle war ein Mädchen das ca. zwei Jahre jünger war, also vierzehn. Sie schrie und weinte, dabei wurde sie von zwei bulligen Männern festgehalten. _

_Der Grund für ihre Panik schien eine Holzkiste zu sein. In diese wurde das Mädchen gesteckt und der Deckel verschlossen. An diesem befand sich eine kleine Klappe, durch diese warfen die drei Anwesenden Wachen Insekten. _

_Als Lavender das sah viel ihr ein Text ein den sie bei Sakura gelesen hatte:_

„**_Zunächst nimmst Du ein Kind und steckst es in eine Kiste. Dann wirst du Würmer, Wanzen und Schlangen in die Kiste und verschließt sie mit einem Deckel. Das Kind wird gegen die Kistenwände schlagen und treten und in heller Panik schreien. Dies musst du ignorieren, bis das Kind kein Geräusch mehr von sich gibt. Dann nimmst du den Deckel ab und prüfst die Muskelspannung des Kindes. Wenn das Kind entspannt ist, hast du eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung hervorgerufen. Dann kannst du das Kind trainieren, zu sein und zu tun, was du willst. Das Kind wird ohne zu fragen gehorchen."_**

_Sie hörte die Schreie der kleinen und hätte ihr gerne geholfen, doch waren zwischen ihnen ca. zwanzig Zentimeter Stahl. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, in ihr, es war wie als ob da etwas versuchte aus ihr rauszukommen. _

_Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich die Jugendliche schlagartig müde und sie setzte sie wieder in die Ecke, in der sie aufgewacht war. _

_Schon bald verstummten die Schreie. Doch wieder war das seltsame Gefühl in ihr. Etwas schrie das es nicht in diese Kiste wollte, dieses etwas fürchtete sich davor das man mit Lavender dasselbe machen könnte. _

_Einige Zeit später betrat Boris die Zelle und schreckte Lavender damit auf. „So meine Kleine, jetzt unterhalten wir uns mal!"kam es gefährlich von dem Russen. Doch die kleinere reagierte nicht wirklich, sie stammelte nur: „Nein...nein...nicht in die Kiste...nicht in die Kiste."Sie schien nicht anwesend zu sein, auch ihre Augen zeigten einen seltsamen Ausdruck. _

_Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, das Wahnsinnig wirkende glitzern verwandelte sich in ein eiskaltes. Sie begann zu knurren und stürzte mit zu Klauen geformten Händen auf den Russen zu. _

_Der ältere war überrascht, doch als sein Gegenüber versuchte ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, packte er das Kind und versuchte sie zu Boden zu drücken. Das gestallte sich jedoch schwerer als gedacht. Die Dunkelhaarige bäumte sich immer wieder auf, um den Mann von sich runter zu bekommen. _

_Aufeinmal brach der Wiederstand von Lavender, ihre Augen nahmen einen todernsten Ausdruck an. „Runter!"ihre Stimme war seltsam tief und knurrend. Daraufhin erhob sich Boris auch, da ihn das Verhalten des Mädchens sehr überrascht hatte. _

„_Was ist da los?"fragte der Russe sich selbst, die Antwort jedoch bekam er von seinem Gegenüber, das sich schon wieder anders benahm. Ihre Augen hatten ein naives glänzen und ihre Stimme wirkte kindlich. „Lav ist müde. Sie braucht Ruhe!"quiekte das Kind. „Warum sprichst du in der dritten Person von dir?"knurrte der Mann. „Ich bin nicht Lav kicher ich bin Sei."_

„_Ach das heißt die kleine ist Geisteskrank?"lachte der ältere. „Nein ist sie nicht. Lav weis nicht was passiert i...i...is...is..." aufeinmal brach das Mädchen ab und sackte in sich zusammen. _

_Stundenlang war die Dunkelhaarige nicht ansprechbar gewesen und Boris hatte sie in eine dunkle Kammer bringen lassen. _

_Dort war sie auf einen Eisernen Tisch geschnallt worden und nun wartete Boris mit zwei weiteren Personen, hinter einem Venezianischen Spiegel(1), darauf das das Mädchen aufwachte. Als das geschah begannen auch die Qualen für das Mädchen._

_Sie wurde auf die verschiedensten Weisen gefoltert. Ihr wurden die Rippen gebrochen, ihr wurden Wunden und Verbrennungen zugefügt, sie wurde mit Elektroschocks gequält und unter Drogen gesetzt. All das mit dem Ziel sie gefügig zu machen, doch keine Methode zeigte Wirkung, der Wille Lavenders blieb stark und ungebrochen. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In einem Zug, ca. 400 km vor Moskau, schreckten vier Mädchen aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf auf. Sie blickten sich an und wussten dass sie alle dasselbe dachten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Lavender ihr Bett nicht. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen und ihr war speiübel.

Nachdem sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, hatte Boris Bryan und Ian zu ihr geschickt. Besser gesagt die beiden hatten sich freiwillig gemeldet.

„Lav?" fragte der kleine Russe und streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Im Bett konnte er die Dunkelhaarige nicht entdecken und deshalb machte er sich schon Sorgen. Doch Bryan legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zeigte zum Fenster. Dort saß Lavender, sie schien gerade geduscht zu haben, denn ihre Haare waren triefend nass.

Die Dunkelhaarige reagierte zum ersten Mal nicht darauf dass jemand den Raum betrat, denn sonst hatte sie sich immer sofort der Tür zugewandt um zu sehen wer sie störte.

„Lav!?" dieses mal war es Bryans tiefe Stimme die durch das Zimmer hallte und auch dieses Mal reagierte die Engländerin nicht.

Bryan drängte sich daraufhin an Ian vorbei und trat hinter die Kurzhaarige. Diese begann sofort zu zittern, als der Hellhaarige ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„_Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich bin es nur!_"flüsterte der Russe, als er bemerkte wie ängstlich Lavender zitterte und drehte sie zu sich. Lavenders Augen waren vom weinen rot und leicht geschwollen, außerdem liefen ihr immer noch Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„_Was ist passiert?_"flüsterte der größere, denn trotz ihrer siebzehn Jahre war Lavender sehr klein geraten. Es wirkte seltsam wie Bryan da vor ihr stand, war es doch im Training so, das sie sich regelmäßig fetzten.

Ian schloss hinter sich die Tür und ging ebenfalls zum Fenster. Anfangs hatte es in irgendwie verwunderte wie die beiden sich außerhalb des Trainings verhielten.

Keiner in der Abbey wusste das die drei Freunde waren, Bryan musste seinem brutalen Image entsprechen, Ian machen was Tala ihm sagte und Lavender war dazu da um Boris auf die Palme zu bringen.

„_Was ist den jetzt passiert, Lavender?"_wisperte nun auch Ian und schaute die ältere von unten herauf an, dabei hatte er richtige Hundeaugen.

„Boris hat...er hat..."schluchzend brach Lavender ab und warf sich in Bryans Arme, der darauf gar nicht zu reagieren wusste. Der Russe hatte noch nie jemanden getröstet und war mit Lavenders Tränen total überfordert.

„Lav, was ist den los? Was hat Boris gemacht?"fragte Ian aufgeregt, so ein Verhalten war für die ältere völlig untypisch und das machte dem kleinen Russen Angst.

„_Er hat mich Vergewaltigt!"_schluchzte die Dunkelhaarige und brach erneut in Tränen aus. _„Weine Okami, weine ruhig!" _wisperte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts, doch keiner hörte sie außer Lavender...

(1) Der Spiegel der bei der Polizei zum Schutz der Zeugen benutzt wird, wenn diese jemanden Identifizieren sollen. Man kann von einer Seite her hindurch schauen, während die andere wie ein normaler Spiegel ist.

**Okami (jap.) Wolf**


	14. Self control

**Self control (Selbstkontrolle)**

Warnung: Lemon 0000000000000000000000000000

On the night is my world  
City light painted girls  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that flatters  
In the night no control  
Through the wall something's breaking  
Wearing white as you're walking  
Down the street of my soul

**Meine Welt ist die Nacht**

**Vom Stadtlicht gemalte Mädchen**

**Bei Tag nicht von Bedeutung **

**Es ist die Nacht die schmeichelt**

**In der Nacht ist keine Kontrolle**

**Etwas bricht durch die Wand**

**Trage weiß wenn du läufst**

**die Straße meiner Seele hinunter**

You take my self  
You take my self-control  
You got me livin only for the night  
Before the morning comes  
The story's told  
You take my self  
You take my self-control

**Du nimmst mich selbst**

**Du nimmst meine Selbstkontrolle**

**Du nimmst mein Leben nur für diese Nacht**

**Bevor der Morgen kommt**

**Ist die Geschichte erzählt**

**Du nimmst mich selbst**

**Du nimmst meine Selbstkontrolle**

Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take my self  
You take my self-control

**Eine andere Nacht, ein anderer Tag geht vorüber**

**Ich stoppe mich nicht und es wundert mich**

**Du hilfst mir zu vergessen meine Rolle zu spielen**

**Du nimmst mich selbst**

**Du nimmst meine Selbstkontrolle**

I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow  
So I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow newer comes  
A safe night Im living in the forest  
Of my dream  
I know the night is not as it would seem  
I must believe in something  
So I'll make myself believe it  
That this night will never go

Ohoho, ohoho, ohoho, ohoho  
Ohoho..

**Ich, ich lebe zwischen den Wesen der Nacht**

**Ich habe nicht den Willen zu versuchen zu Kämpfen **

**Gegen einen neuen Morgen**

**So will ich raten es nur zu glauben**

**Das Morgen nicht mehr kommt**

**In einer sicheren Nacht schlafe ich im Wald**

**Von meinen Träumen**

**Ich weis das die Nacht nicht das ist was sie zu sein scheint**

**Ich muss an etwas zu glauben**

**So muss ich es mir selbst glauben machen**

**Das diese Nacht nicht mehr aufhören wird**

**Ohoho, ohoho, ohoho, ohoho  
Ohoho..**

On the night is my world  
City light painted girls  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that flatters  
I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight**…**  
Ohoho, ohoho, ohoho, ohoho  
Ohoho..  
You take my self  
You take my self-control (wiederholen)

**Meine Welt ist die Nacht**

**Vom Stadtlicht gemalte Mädchen**

**Bei Tag nicht von Bedeutung **

**Es ist die Nacht die schmeichelt**

**In der Nacht ist keine Kontrolle**

**Etwas bricht durch die Wand**

**Trage weiß wenn du läufst**

**Die hinunter die Straße meiner Seele…**

**Ohoho, ohoho, ohoho, ohoho  
Ohoho..**

**Du nimmst mich selbst**

**Du nimmst meine Selbstkontrolle**

**(Laura Branigan®)**

0000000000000000000000000000

Bryan hielt Lavender immer noch in seinen starken Armen und versuchte sie so gut es eben ging zu trösten. Aber irgendwie verhielt sich die Dunkelhaarige anders als normale vergewaltigte.

Sie saß nicht einfach in einer Ecke und verweigerte jeden Körperkontakt, sondern suchte sogar die Nähe, suchte wärme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Das Gespräch mit Voltaire hatte Boris regelrecht ausgelaugt. Nun war er auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle. Dort warteten schon die neuen Schüler. Allesamt kamen sie aus Deutschland und es waren auch einige sehr hübsche Mädchen dabei. Doch diese interessierten ihn irgendwie nicht, seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei Lavender.

Aufeinmal fielen ihm vier Mädchen ins Auge. Alle vier hatten ein ähnliches Aussehen wie Lavender.

„Guten Tag, Herr Balkov?!" sprach ihn eine recht kleine Frau an und unterbrach damit seine Beobachtung. Sie schien die Lehrerin zu sein, die die Kinder zu ihm bringen sollte. „Guten Tag…"

„LAV!" brüllten aufeinmal vier Stimmen, es waren die Mädchen die Boris aufgefallen waren. Dann blickte er hoch zur Treppe und entdeckte Lavender. Neben ihr standen Bryan und Ian, der größere von beiden hatte seinen Arm um Lavenders Schultern gelegt und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Als er das sah verspürte Boris die Hitze der Wut in sich aufsteigen, wobei er sich nicht erklären konnte weshalb.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wenig später war auch klar wie die Zimmerverteilung sein würde. Zu Lavenders Glück war ihre, ebenfalls dunkelhaarige, Freundin Garnet in ihrem Zimmer gelandet.

Jetzt am Abend saßen Lavender und ihre vier Freundinnen auf den beiden Betten. Momentan herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, diese wurde aber von Ebony durchbrochen: „Hat er dich eigentlich schon erkannt, Lav?" „Leider nicht, glaub ich zumindest!" seufzte die Dunkelhaarige, sie hatte sich davor gehütet den Mädchen von Boris übergriff zu erzählen.

„Dann musst du dich aber echt anstrengen. Du weißt was passiert wenn du es nicht schaffst!?" murmelte Garnet und kramte dabei in ihrem Rucksack.

Aufeinmal klopfte es laut an die Tür, ohne Aufforderung betrat Tala den Raum. „Tala, warum klopfst du eigentlich an, wenn du trotzdem unaufgefordert reinkommst?" knurrte Lavender. „Boris will dich sehen!" knurrte der Rothaarige zurück.

Leise aufstöhnend erhob sich Lavender und drängte sich an Tala vorbei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vorsichtig klopfte Lavender an die dunkle Bürotür. Sie musste nicht mal auf ein herein warten, denn Boris riss schon die Tür auf. Grob packte er sie am Oberarm und zog sie in Richtung eines anderen Raumes.

Kurz darauf schloss er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter Lavender und sich selbst.

Boris umarmte sie fest, als er sie fordernd küsste und ihre Zunge zum Tanz aufforderte. Seine Zunge stieß hart in ihren Mund und Lavender war überrascht.

Boris fackelte nicht lange und ließ seine Hände unter ihr Shirt fahren. Er streichelte ihre Bauchmuskeln entlang bis hoch zu ihrer flachen Brust. Mehrmals ließ er seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen wandern, die sich zusammenzogen. Er zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Dabei ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und ließ seinen lieber über ihren Hals wandern. Lavender schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Zunge auf ihrem Körper zu genießen. Dann löste er sich von Lavender und zwang sie mit leichter Gewalt in die Knie. Er nahm beide Hände der kleineren und führte sie zu seiner Jeans. Lavender verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und öffnete die Jeans des älteren. Indem Boris seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte, presste er ihren Kopf gegen seine Erregung, nachdem sie seine Jeans samt Shorts hatte nach unten gleiten lassen.

Da Lavender das erste Mal so etwas tat, war sie ganz vorsichtig, als sie Boris ganze Länge in den Mund nahm. Vorsichtig begann sie an ihm zu saugen. Dabei strengte sie sich stark an damit es ihrem Gegenüber auch gefiel.

Boris wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zu seinem Orgasmus dauern würde und zog Lavender schroff wieder zu sich hoch. Sie sah ihn überrascht an und als sie ihren Mund öffnen wollte, küsste er sie hart und gab ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu bewegen. Sie wusste was jetzt kam. Er presste sie gegen die Wand. Im Gegensatz zu vorher, ließ er sich jetzt Zeit. Langsam öffnete er Lavenders Jeans, schob diese nach unten und blickte ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Dann küsste er sie leicht auf die Lippen, umfasste ihre schmalen Hüften, hob sie ein Stück nach oben und drang in sie ein. Erschrocken schrie die Dunkelhaarige auf und krallte ihre langen Fingernägel in Boris Schultern. _„Ganz ruhig, kleines, ganz ruhig! Entspann dich!"_ wisperte der Ältere und bewegte sich nicht, damit Lavender sich, dieses Mal, an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Als er spürte wie die Muskeln der Dunkelhaarigen sich lockerten, begann der Russe sich langsam zu bewegen. Die kleinere vergrub ihr Gesicht an Boris Halsbeuge und keuchte leise, als der Russe sich schneller bewegte. Beruhigend strich der ältere Lavender über den Rücken.

Bald verspannten sich Lavenders Muskeln wieder, aber dieses Mal geschah das weil die Dunkelhaarige bald kommen würde. Auch Boris bewegte sich nun immer schneller.

Mit ein paar letzten festen, tiefen Stößen kam er in ihr und während er sich in sie ergoss stöhnte er laut. Lavender selbst gab nur ein Keuchen von sich.

Erschöpft und immer noch schnell atmend, lagen die beiden eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Beide dachten über das eben geschehene nach. In Boris innerem regten sich seltsame Empfindungen, diese konnte der Russe nicht einordnen und deshalb waren sie eine Gefahr für ihn. „Verschwinde!" fauchte er deshalb plötzlich. Lavender schreckte hoch und schaute ihn an, als könnte sie seine Worte nicht erfassen. Doch als sie es registriert hatte drehte sich die Dunkelhaarige weg, damit Boris ihre aufsteigenden Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

In Windeseile zog sich Lavender wieder an und verließ den Raum.

Sie rannte jedoch nicht in ihr Zimmer, sondern hinaus, vorbei an den Wachen, die ihr hinterher riefen das sie die Abbey nicht mehr verlassen dürfte.

Erst als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatte ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Fast blind von den salzigen Tropfen stolperte Lavender über Baumwurzeln und Steine.

**_Warum tut er das? Was habe ich ihm den getan? War das alles nur ein Spiel für ihn? _**Fragte sie sich. Lavender rannte immer schneller, bis aufeinmal der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Sie stürzte einfach in einen Abgrund…


	15. I'm Looking for a Hero

**I'm looking for a hero (Ich suche nach einem Helden)**

0000000000000000000000000000

I don't need a man  
Who thinks he's good for me  
And I don't need a man  
Who's nice and charming  
I don't need anything  
That people want me to need  
I just need some help  
When fears are harming

**Ich brauche keinen Mann**

**Der meint er sei gut für mich**

**Und ich brauche keinen Mann **

**Der nett und charmant ist**

**Ich brauche nicht irgendetwas **

**Das Menschen mich nicht brauchen werden **

**Ich brauche nur etwas Hilfe**

**Wann Ängste verletzend sind **

Refrain   
I'm looking for a hero  
When hate is coming to thrill me  
When love is trying to kill me  
In the dark when my armour is broken   
I'm looking for a hero  
Who will keep me from falling  
Who's here when my nightmares are calling  
When my hopes keep on running to zero-  
Will you be my hero

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Wann kommt der Hass um mich hinzureisen **

**Wann versucht die Liebe mich zu töten**

**Wann ist meine Rüstung in der Dunkelheit zerbrochen**

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Der mich im Fallen hält**

**Wer ist hier wenn meine Alpträume mich rufen**

**Wann werden meine Hoffnungen zum Nullpunkt kommen –**

**Willst du mein Held sein**

Your love must be a sword  
Cutting through doubt and fear  
Your thoughts must be a shield  
That will protect me  
Your dreams must be a tower  
Where I can hide from the world  
Your hope must be a guard  
That won't reject me

**Deine Liebe muss ein Schwert sein**

**Das durch Zweifel und Furcht schneidet**

**Deine Gefühle müssen ein Schild sein**

**Das mich schützen will**

**Deine Träume müssen ein Turm sein**

**Wo ich mich vor der Welt verstecken kann**

**Deine Hoffnung muss ein Wächter sein**

**Der mich nicht ablehnen wird**

Refrain   
I'm looking for a hero  
When hate is coming to thrill me  
When love is trying to kill me  
In the dark when my armour is broken   
I'm looking for a hero  
Who will keep me from falling  
Who's here when my nightmares are calling  
When my hopes keep on running to zero-  
Will you be my hero

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Wann kommt der Hass um mich hinzureisen **

**Wann versucht die Liebe mich zu töten**

**Wann ist meine Rüstung in der Dunkelheit zerbrochen**

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Der mich im Fallen hält**

**Wer ist hier wenn meine Alpträume mich rufen**

**Wann werden meine Hoffnungen zum Nullpunkt kommen –**

**Willst du mein Held sein**

Cos I don't need a man  
Just tough in talking 'bout love  
Oh baby I need you  
If you're a fighter

**Aber ich brauche keinen Mann**

**Nur gut im reden über die Liebe**

**Oh Baby, ich brauche dich**

**Wenn du ein Kämpfer bist**

Refrain   
I'm looking for a hero  
When hate is coming to thrill me  
When love is trying to kill me  
In the dark when my armour is broken   
I'm looking for a hero  
Who will keep me from falling  
Who's here when my nightmares are calling  
When my hopes keep on running to zero-  
Will you be my hero

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Wann kommt der Hass um mich hinzureisen **

**Wann versucht die Liebe mich zu töten**

**Wann ist meine Rüstung in der Dunkelheit zerbrochen**

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**Der mich im Fallen hält**

**Wer ist hier wenn meine Alpträume mich rufen**

**Wann werden meine Hoffnungen zum Nullpunkt kommen –**

**Willst du mein Held sein**

I'm looking for a hero

**Ich suche nach einem Helden**

**(Lyrics by Vanilla Ninja®)**

0000000000000000000000000000

Am nächsten Morgen kam Bryan ohne an zu klopfen in Boris Büro gestürmt. „Bryan, du musst schon einen triftigen Grund haben, damit du mich einfach so störst!" knurrte der Vampir ungehalten und überlegte sich schon mal eine Strafe für den jungen Russen. „Gospodin, Lavender ist die ganze Nacht nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ist sie bei ihnen?" keuchte der Hellhaarige aufgeregt.

„Was!?" mehr sagte der ältere gar nicht, sondern stürmte an dem, noch in der Tür stehenden, Bryan vorbei. Der konnte dem älteren nur noch irritiert hinterher blicken.

Boris erster Weg führte ihn zum Haupteingang, wo gerade die Wachen abgelöst wurden. „Habt ihr Lavender gesehen?!" brüllte er ihnen entgegen.

„Ja Gospodin Balkov. Sie ist in Richtung Wald davon gelaufen." Sagte einer der beiden und zeigte in die angegebene Richtung.

Der Russe musste gar nicht mehr hören, um zu wissen dass die kleine in Gefahr war. In diesem Teil des Waldes gab es besonders viele Eisspalten und Schluchten.

„LAVENDER!" schrie er quer durch die dichten Tannen, bekam aber keine Antwort. **_„Boris du musst dich konzentrieren!"_** rief Ashantra ihm zu. Abrupt stoppte der Russe nun seine Schritte und atmete tief durch. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnte er in der Nähe leisen Herzschlag vernehmen.

In Panik stürzte er in die Richtung aus der er erklungen war und landete an einer nicht gerade kleinen Schlucht.

Ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst, sprang Boris nach unten.

Unten angekommen entdeckte er Lavender, sie lag mit leicht verkrümmten Gliedmaßen im Schnee. Rechter Arm und linkes Bein standen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper ab.

„Lavender!" schon kniete er neben ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Die Lippen der Dunkelhaarigen waren schon blau, ihre Haut weiß wie der Schnee in dem sie lag und in ihren Haaren hatten sich schon Eiskristalle gebildet.

„Lav, kleines, mach die Augen auf! Schau mich an, bitte!" flüsterte der Russe verzweifelt und Lavender öffnete ihre Augen. Doch fielen sie auch sofort wieder zu.

Boris zog seinen langen Mantel aus und wickelte die jüngere darin ein, dabei achtete er aber auch darauf dass die beiden, wahrscheinlich, gebrochenen Gliedmassen nicht noch weiter verdreht wurden. Dann nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie, rennend, zurück zur Abbey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Boris die Eingangshalle und rannte die Haupttreppe nach oben, um Lavender in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Als er aber die Eichentür zu seinen Privaten Räumlichkeiten passierte, überlegte er es sich anders und brachte sie dort hin.

Vorsichtig legte er Lavender in sein Bett und deckte sie zu. Mit einem melancholischen Blick strich er der Dunkelhaarigen einige der, nun nassen, Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich nach unten und küsste ihre, langsam wieder röter werdenden, Lippen ganz zärtlich. Aufeinmal öffneten sich die Augen der kleineren.

„Lav!" flüsterte der Russe glücklich und wollte die kleinere in den Arm nehmen. Das verhinderte die aber und wollte weglaufen, doch Boris nagelte sie am Bett fest. Dabei erwischte er ihren gebrochenen Arm. Die Konsequenz war das Lavender aufheulte wie ein Wolf und ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Bleib bitte ruhig und hör mir zu, Lav!" bat Boris die Dunkelhaarige inständig. „Wenn du dann meinen Arm loslässt!" jammerte die kleinere und sah ihn flehend an.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Michi!?" zu Tode erschrocken drehte sich Ebony zu der schwarzhaarigen Türkin um. „Merby, du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" fauchte die blondhaarige und funkelte ihr Gegenüber zornig an. „Ich

wollte nur wissen ob sie es ist? Ich meine Lavender. Ist sie es?" fragte die größere nervös.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Von ihrem Versteck hinter dem Baum aus, konnte Meryem sehen wie ihre gute Freundin in den Wald lief. Sie waren auf einer Party gewesen und dort hatte sie auch die Verbände um IHRE Handgelenke bemerkt. _

_Mit schnellen Schritten folgte sie IHR und hatte SIE an der Klippe schon fast eingeholt. Doch bevor Meryem reagieren konnte, war SIE schon gesprungen. _

_Völlig geschockt rannte die Türkin zu dem Punkt, an dem wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch die Blonde gestanden hatte. Sie wollte nach unten rufen, als sie den Schatten bemerkte, der sich dem seltsam verdrehten Körper schnell näherte. Durch die Stille im Wald konnte Meryem jedes Wort verstehen. _

„_Kleines mach keinen Scheiß. Komm schon ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus!" „Nein, ich habe diesen Weg gewählt und ich werde ihn nicht mehr verlassen. Ich liebe dich…" das waren IHRE letzten Worte und sie wurden vom Wind davon getragen. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

„Lav, kleines. Ich habe gestern falsch reagiert. Ich wollte doch gar nicht das du verschwindest!" flüsterte der Mann und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Hat sich aber schon ernst gemeint angehört!" erwiderte die unten liegende trotzig. „Ich kann mit Gefühlen nun mal nicht umgehen. Ich bin Soldat und kein Poet, aber eines weis ich: Ja tebja liublu!" flüsterte Boris ihr zu und küsste sie, doch dieser Kuss war anders.

Lavenders Körper begann zu glühen und sich zu verändern. Ihre Körperformen wurden weiblicher und ihre Haare immer dunkler und länger.

Als diese Verwandlung abgeschlossen war schlang sie ihre beiden Arme um ihn, der gebrochene war wieder zusammen gewachsen genauso wie ihr Bein.

„La…" weiter kam Boris nicht, als sie ihren Kuss zwecks Luftholen unterbrechen mussten, denn Lavender hatte ihm einen ihrer langen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt. „Psst! Nein, nicht mehr Lavender. Mein Name ist Arashi!" flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige und schaute ihrem Gegenüber tief in die Augen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ein paar Stunden später, es war kurz vor Mitternacht, lagen Boris und Arashi fest umschlungen im Bett des Russen. Keiner von beiden trug noch irgendetwas, das einzige was sie vor neugierigen Blicken schützen konnte war die Bettdecke.

Ein lautes Klopfen schreckte die beiden auf. „Gospodin Balkov! Gospodin Nosferatu ist hier und will euch sprechen." Es war eine der Abbey Wachen die das gerufen hatte.

„Boris, ich muss mit den anderen fortgehen! Nosferatu will mich zu einer seiner Dienerinnen machen und meine Freundinnen töten!" wisperte Arashi und umarmte Boris noch ein letztes Mal, dann erhob sie sich aus den Laken um sich anzuziehen.

„Arashi, wohin wirst du gehen und wann wirst du wieder kommen?" der Russe war in großer Sorge darum das Arashi ihn für immer verlassen könnte. „Wir werden nach China gehen und ich werde in zwei Jahre zurückkehren, Liebster."

**"Ja tebja liublu" ist russisch Ich liebe dich.**


	16. Tough Enough

Tough Enough 

0000000000000000000000000000

Baby only the strong would survive   
Over mysteries of life  
Only fantasy keeps you away  
In the lonely fields of those broken shields

**Baby, nur der stärkste wird überleben  
Die Geheimnissen des Lebens  
Nur Fantasie bringt dich weiter  
In den einsamen Momenten von solchen zerbrochenen Hinweisen  
**  
Ref:  
So keep on kicking  
The bomb is ticking  
Don't stop, don't be a runaway  
Go for the fire  
Baby are you tough enough  
So keep on living  
And don't start giving  
The devil good reasons  
To get you in the seasons of heartbreak  
Baby are you tough enough

**Ref:   
So halte am Treten fest  
Die Bombe tickt  
Höre nicht auf, renne nicht weg,  
gehe durch das Feuer  
Baby, bist du stark genug  
So halte am Leben fest  
Und fange nicht an zu geben  
dem Teufel gute Gründe  
dich in die Zeit des Liebeskummers zu bekommen  
Baby, bist du stark genug**

Yeah my skin is a dangerous place  
Never trust my smiling face  
With a touch I can change all your dreams  
And my kiss can wake feelings you can't take

**Yeah, meine Haut ist eine gefährliche Stelle  
Vertraue nie meinem lächelnden Gesicht  
Mit einer Berührung kann ich all deine Träume ändern  
Und mein Kuss kann Gefühle aufwecken, die du nicht kennst  
**

Ref:   
So keep on kicking  
The bomb is ticking  
Don't stop, don't be a runaway  
Go for the fire  
Baby are you tough enough  
So keep on living  
And don't start giving  
The devil good reasons  
To get you in the seasons of heartbreak  
Baby are you tough enough

**Ref:   
So halte am Treten fest  
Die Bombe tickt  
Höre nicht auf, renne nicht weg,  
gehe durch das Feuer  
Baby, bist du stark genug  
So halte am Leben fest  
Und fange nicht an zu geben  
dem Teufel gute Gründe  
dich in die Zeit des Liebeskummers zu bekommen  
Baby, bist du stark genug**

Bridge:  
I will meet you there  
cos I need you there  
Oh tonight

**  
Bridge:  
Ich werde dich dort treffen  
Denn ich brauche dich dort  
Heute Nacht  
**

Ref:   
So keep on kicking  
The bomb is ticking  
Don't stop, don't be a runaway  
Go for the fire  
Baby are you tough enough  
So keep on living  
And don't start giving  
The devil good reasons  
To get you in the seasons of heartbreak  
Baby are you tough enough

**Ref:   
So halte am Treten fest  
Die Bombe tickt  
Höre nicht auf, renne nicht weg,  
gehe durch das Feuer  
Baby, bist du stark genug  
So halte am Leben fest  
Und fange nicht an zu geben  
dem Teufel gute Gründe  
dich in die Zeit des Liebeskummers zu bekommen  
Baby, bist du stark genug**

Ref:   
So keep on kicking  
The bomb is ticking  
Don't stop, don't be a runaway  
Go for the fire  
Baby are you tough enough  
So keep on living  
And don't start giving  
The devil good reasons  
To get you in the seasons of heartbreak  
Baby are you tough enough

**Ref:   
So halte am Treten fest  
Die Bombe tickt  
Höre nicht auf, renne nicht weg,  
gehe durch das Feuer  
Baby, bist du stark genug  
So halte am Leben fest  
Und fange nicht an zu geben  
dem Teufel gute Gründe  
dich in die Zeit des Liebeskummers zu bekommen  
Baby, bist du stark genug**

0000000000000000000000000000

„YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" mit einem Aufschrei und gezogenem Schwert stürzte sich Arashi auf Mirai, sie war Garnet gewesen und hatte sich in eine weißhaarige Schönheit mit schulterlangen Haaren verwandelt. Die weißhaarige wehrte sich mit Hilfe eines Speeres.

Mit jedem Schlag von Arashi musste Reiki weiter zurückweichen, bis sie mit dem Rücken an einem Baum stand. „OK, alles in Ordnung. Du hast gewonnen." Maulte die Hellhaarige.

„Dragon, Phönix. Die BladeBreakers haben die American Championchips gewonnen. Sie fahren nach Russland!" flötete Makoto, sie war vorher Ebony gewesen. Nun hatte sie goldblonde lange Haare, die mit Hilfe eines Tuches zusammengebunden waren.

„Das ist gut. Dann sollten wir uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen." Kam es ruhig von der Schwarzhaarigen. Dann gingen sie in ihr Haus, dort wartete auch schon Aki, das nun rothaarige Mädchen, war Ivory gewesen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala hatte verloren, Wolborg war geschlagen und die BladeBreakers die neuen Weltmeister. Es war genauso gekommen wie Arashi es ihren Freundinnen in China gesagt hatte, jetzt stand die Schwarzhaarige mit ihren Freundinnen in dem Gang den die DemolitionBoys benutzten würden.

Als sie Boris schwere Schritte vernahm, war Arashi nicht mehr zu halten. Sie rannte ihrem Liebsten entgegen und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

Der war im ersten Moment geschockt, fing sich aber schnell wieder und umschlang die junge Frau seinerseits. „Arashi!" wisperte er nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Gospodin, sehen sie da!" rief nun aufeinmal Spencer und zeigte in Richtung des, noch sichtbaren, Publikums. Dort wurde gerade Voltaire Hiwatari von zwei Polizisten abgeführt.

„Sie werden mich auch bald holen!" murmelte Boris, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf. „Liebster, du bist gealtert!" wisperte Arashi und strich dem älteren über die Wange. „Nosferatu hat mich bestraft, dafür dass ich dich liebe!" antwortete der Russe.

„Arashi, ich möchte das du die Jungs weiter Trainierst und das du die Abbey zerstörst, auf das dort nie wieder ein Mensch leiden muss." Flüsterte der Russe ihr zu und küsste sie ein letztes Mal, dann drückte er ihr einen Ring in die Hand und ging er in Richtung Tribüne davon. Die DemolitionBoys aber wies er noch einmal zurecht.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war spät am Nachmittag, als über der Abbey rabenschwarze Wolken aufzogen und eine donnernde Stimme rief: „Verlasst diesen Ort, denn er ist dem Untergang geweiht!"

In Windeseile und von der Angst getrieben, flüchteten alle die sich in der Abbey befanden. Allen voran die Wachen.

Mehrmals schlugen Blitze ein und setzen den Dachstuhl in brand. Dann verschwand die Besitzerin der Stimme, zurück blieben einige schwarze Federn.


End file.
